


Todo por un secreto

by Sky_Black1999



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Estonotieneincesto, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inarizaki, OsamuamainsultaraAtsumu, Peleaentrehermanos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: N/A: Como dicen por ahí, es mejor tarde que nunca y aquí traigo un oneshot en honor al cumpleaños de los gemelos más hermosos del mundo 🎉❤️❤️❤️❤️Amo AMO muchísimo a los Miya, no soy capaz de explicar con palabras lo mucho que los amo así que necesitaba hacerles algo para este día sí o sí uwu Es algo corto y pendejo pero bueno /o\ Y también aproveché para meter algunas de mis shipps favs uwuGracias a cualquier personita curiosa que entre por aquí a leer❤️ Nos leemos en otra ocasión!
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 19
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Todo por un secreto

Osamu no tomaba muy en serio a Atsumu cuando este se enojaba. Bueno, en realidad la mayoría del tiempo le daba igual si su hermano se molestaba a menos que se metiera directamente con él o hiciera algo que lo provocara. 

Sin embargo, había ciertas ocasiones en las que el enojo de Atsumu se convertía en algo serio. No un enojo que se le pasara unas horas después o que se le quitara dándole comida.

Atsumu Miya estaba realmente enojado con Osamu. Y él sabía la razón.

—Realmente, realmente lo siento, Osamu —le dijo por décima vez Aran, inclinándose y poniendo las palmas juntas delante de su rostro. Su expresión en ese instante era del más puro arrepentimiento—. No pensé que iba a resultar así.

Osamu alzó la vista al terminarse la botella de agua que estaba bebiendo mientras descansaba en el suelo. El entrenamiento había terminado, aunque no fue tan productivo como se esperaba. Su hermano gemelo no estaba nada concentrado en ello y más de una vez hizo pases… asquerosos. De verdad espantosos. No estaba en su mejor momento. Y de nuevo, él sabía por qué.

Volteó a ver hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien estaba ayudándole a Omimi a bajar la red de voleibol. Pero lo raro de todo eso era que Atsumu se encontraba sumido en un mutismo particular, su boca estaba completamente sellada y el semblante que traía se asemejaba a cuando en casa tenía daño estomacal: irritable, sensible y gruñón.

—No hay problema, Aran-san —contestó Osamu, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose de un salto—. Después se le pasará. Ahora está haciendo berrinche nada más.

—No creo que esta vez sea solo un berrinche —mencionó Kita-san acercándose a ellos, también contemplando de lejos el comportamiento de Atsumu. El tono firme con el que habló el capitán le hizo recordar a Osamu que, en efecto, no era solo una pataleta más del rubio—. Está de verdad herido.

—Demonios… lo siento mucho —volvió a mascullar Aran, pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Kita a su lado le dio unas cuantas palmadas de ánimo que contrastaban por completo con su expresión severa.

—No es nada, de verdad…

—¿Y si voy a hablar con él? —mencionó una cuarta voz cerca de ellos, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo. Suna estaba apoyado en la pared cerca a la puerta de salida, observando toda la situación con sus ojos sagaces—. Después de todo, también estoy implicado ahí.

Osamu suspiró alto y fuerte, rascándose la nuca con rapidez. Sentía que un tic nervioso le saldría en el ojo en cualquier instante, cosa que solo sucedía cuando se trataba de su hermano; ese idiota siempre lograba sacar su peor lado. Aunque esta vez… quizá tenía una razón justa para estar enojado.

Dos horas atrás, aproximadamente, todos estaban preparándose para entrenar. Osamu y Atsumu estaban bien, no había habido ninguna pelea fuera de lo normal en aquel día y todo transcurría de una forma bastante pacífica en sí. No fue hasta que el gemelo rubio escuchó sin querer una conversación entre Aran y Kita que todo se fue al demonio…

Una conversación sobre Suna y Osamu. Una conversación sobre la reciente relación que aquellos dos habían formado. Aran lo mencionó de casualidad a Kita, diciendo que se alegraba de que por fin el “tonto” de Osamu se hubiera confesado a Suna, que era demasiado obvio para todos que le gustaba.

Aunque al parecer no fue tan obvio para el rubio…

En cuanto escuchó la conversación, lo que hizo de inmediato Atsumu fue correr hacia Osamu pidiendo explicaciones, gritándole que por qué no le había contado antes algo así. Bueno, a simple vista fue una pelea simple, aunque para los que los conocían sabía que no era el caso.

Porque la expresión dolida de Atsumu era algo que nunca antes había enseñado en una de sus tantas peleas.

No hubo golpes ni patadas voladoras. Lo único que hubo fue gritos y zarandeos exigentes junto a miradas airadas. Y Osamu realmente no supo qué decir. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había visto a su hermano de ese modo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le contestó Osamu a Suna, viéndolo directamente—. Yo lo resolveré con él, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Suna, alzando una ceja—. Se ve muy molesto.

Osamu gruñó, volviendo a rascarse la cabeza. Sí, demonios, él sabía que la actitud de Atsumu era extraña y que se veía realmente molesto, pero ¿qué más podía hacer él?

—Lo resolveré, no se preocupen por eso —masculló, sintiéndose él también algo irritado. Nunca pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

Vio a los demás, sabiendo que lo que sucedía entre ellos también afectaba al resto del equipo. Aran lucía el arrepentimiento en su máxima expresión, Kita fruncía el ceño como si estuviera buscando una manera de resolver el asunto y Suna… Bueno, él no parecía diferente. Aunque supo por la mirada y el asentimiento que le dirigió que también era un tema que le comenzaba a preocupar.

Y bueno, él había dicho que lo resolvería, aunque en el fondo no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sin que terminara en otra pelea, por supuesto.

Su relación con Atsumu era… un ir y venir de disgustos y malos tragos. Realmente no tenía idea cómo en ese punto había sobrevivido sin haber cometido ningún asesinato.

Atsumu era caprichoso, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza tenía que ser de esa forma y no había poder humano que le impidiera realizarla. También era algo egoísta cuando se lo proponía, porque si quería algo no le importaba pasar por encima de otros hasta conseguirlo —recuerdos de su infancia siempre se le venían a la mente—. 

Era un mentiroso empedernido incluso cuando se le descubría con las manos en la masa —o en la comida, específicamente— y, sobre todo, se empeñaba siempre en hacer chistes que nunca daban gracia y que incomodaban a otros.

Era un completo idiota de pies a cabeza.

Y aun así, era su hermano. Incluso si era algo que detestaba, también era un hecho irremediable. Y por más que fuera un idiota y pelearan todos los días hasta por las cosas más ridículas, ver a Atsumu en el estado actual era algo que realmente le pesaba.

Y Osamu también se odiaba por eso. Porque no quería dedicarle su mente a esas cosas, no cuando por fin uno de sus mayores deseos desde que entró a Inarizaki se había hecho realidad.

Deseo que estaba justo a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

—Estás haciendo una horrible expresión justo ahora —mencionó Suna mientras caminaban de camino a casa.

Aquel día el clima era bastante fresco, soplaba un aire frío que chocaba contra sus rostros. Su novio tenía una linda bufanda de color rojo y Osamu lo único que le provocaba era jalarlo de ella y plantarle un beso en los labios. Aunque había un impedimento.

Más delante de ellos y caminando encorvado, con las manos en los bolsillos, se hallaba su gemelo idiota. Era una costumbre de los tres irse juntos a casa porque quedaban en la misma dirección, aunque en esa ocasión Atsumu no estaba revoloteando alrededor de ellos mientras hacía comentarios sin sentido.

Aun así, le sorprendía que su hermano se hubiera ido con ellos al terminar el entrenamiento. Asumió que estaba tan enojado que se iría primero. Sin embargo, recordó otro dato innecesario del rubio: él odiaba estar solo. 

—No es nada, solo que… —farfulló Osamu, arrugando más el ceño. En realidad no sabía qué decir porque no entendía bien qué era lo que sentía.

Estaba enojado con su hermano por haber reaccionado así, mas había otro sentimiento empujando dentro de él, picándolo y haciéndole revolver el estómago. Él sabía de qué se trataba, no era tonto como Atsumu, pero no quería decirlo…

—Te sientes culpable —dijo Suna, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y, en efecto, su frase lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Arrugó más las cejas e hizo una mueca, refunfuñando. Recibió una dulce risa de su novio mientras le apretaba la mano—. Sabes que es así. Te sientes mal por no haberle dicho nada antes y ahora no sabes cómo resolverlo. Por eso te dije que era mejor decírselo de inmediato y no esperar más tiempo.

Osamu rodó los ojos, golpeando con el codo el costado de Suna.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que eres un maldito genio y sabes todo —farfulló Osamu, provocando otra risa en el castaño. Incluso si se sentía mal en ese instante, la risa de Suna era como un bálsamo tranquilizador. Diablos, lo amaba—. Pero no pensé que se iba a enterar así, sabes. Se lo pensaba decir… algún día.

Suna no contestó de inmediato, cosa que hizo sentir aún más culpable a Osamu. No quería que se quedara en silencio porque eso significaría no tener nada más que hacer que mirar al frente y allí era donde se hallaba la espalda encorvada de Atsumu, imagen que hacía que aquel odioso sentimiento aumentara en él.

—Creo que eso es lo que le duele —comentó Suna finalmente después de unos segundos en silencio. Osamu lo vio de reojo y observó con atención el vaho que salía de su boca cuando hablaba. También tenía la nariz sonrojada—. Que él no haya sido el primero en saberlo es algo que debe pesarle. Y yo… creo que lo entiendo. No es algo que me gustaría que me hicieran.

Apretó la mano que sujetaba la de Suna sin querer, respirando despacio.

Sí, tampoco era algo que le gustaría a Osamu. Lo sabía bien. Y el que la razón por la que no le había dicho nada de su relación con Suna a su hermano fuera porque no quería que este se pusiera pesado con el tema hacía que la culpa dentro de él incrementara.

Sabía cómo era Atsumu, sabía que si le hubiera contado al instante sobre eso lo primero que haría sería ponerse intenso con ellos dos, preguntándoles cosas estúpidas que los abochornaría y no los dejaría en paz. Su hermano era como un molesto bicho.

Y no era como si no pensara contárselo en algún momento. De verdad lo iba a hacer. Solo que su plan era hacerlo de manera muy casual, casi como si fuera un tema común y corriente. Aunque probablemente eso haría que Atsumu fuera incluso más escandaloso.

Suspiró lento, bajando la cabeza. No sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba pensando y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Suna le devolvió el apretón, llamando su atención. Al hacerlo, Osamu se percató de que ya habían llegado a la esquina donde Suna debía voltear para ir a su casa; ellos debían seguir adelante.

—No te abrumes por eso —susurró Suna, jalándolo hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Los ojos brillantes del castaño lo contemplaron mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios—. Solo ve y habla con él.

Osamu afirmó de inmediato, quizá solo demasiado ensimismado con lo lindo que se veía su novio en ese instante como para decir algo coherente. Suna emitió una risa corta, acercándose hasta apoyar los labios sobre su mejilla. Esta acción lo dejó boquiabierto y logró que sintiera un bochorno en todo su rostro.

El castaño se dio media vuelta, liberando su mano y lanzándole una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! —exclamó Suna, sacudiendo el brazo en lo alto conforme andaba despacio por el camino.

Osamu se quedó viendo con fijeza la imagen de su novio marchándose sin poder decir nada más hasta que reaccionó y se acordó del problema principal. Y cuando se giró para proseguir con su camino, se sorprendió al hallar a ese problema esperándolo en una esquina, viendo hacia sus zapatos. Atsumu, al ver que ya había terminado de despedirse, le dio la espalda y continuó caminando.

Incluso si estaba enojado con él, lo seguía esperando. Osamu exhaló con lentitud, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué tan tonto debía ser?

Dio pasos rápidos hasta llegar al lado de su gemelo, caminando a la par. No dijo nada por un instante, simplemente caminando uno al lado del otro como siempre lo hacían. Eso era natural, lo normal entre ellos.

Habían pasado infinidad de veces por aquel camino, habían visto las mismas casas, las mismas personas y hasta los mismos perros que se cruzaban. Y Osamu no deseaba que eso cambiara. No quería que nada cambiara.

Porque Atsumu podía ser el idiota más grande de todos, pero era su hermano.

—Hey, Tsumu —lo llamó, viéndolo de reojo. La expresión del rubio en ese instante consistía en la mirada fruncida y la boca convertida en una mueca. No le iba a contestar tan fácil—. Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsumu, Tsu…

—¡¿Pero qué demonios quieres?! —exclamó por fin el rubio, volteando a verlo con los ojos ampliados.

—Hey, volteaste a verme —mencionó Osamu, sonriendo de lado.

Atsumu gruñó con molestia y aceleró el paso.

—Vete al demonio, Samu —masculló por lo bajo.

—Lo siento, no planeo ir allí. Creo que he hecho suficientes cosas buenas como para merecer el cielo.

Atsumu giró la cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo mientras su cara de “No sé qué demonios estás diciendo” hacía aparición. 

—Además, estoy seguro que el que iría al infierno serías tú porque… 

—Joder, cállate —farfulló Atsumu, pisando con fuerza—. No quiero escucharte justo ahora.

—Bueno, lo siento porque tendrás que hacerlo —replicó Osamu, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y yo soy dueño de mi boca, no puedes decirme cuándo hablar o no. Quizá Sunarin pueda hacerlo, pero es porque… 

—¡Ya cállate! —exclamó Atsumu, girándose hacia él y manoteando—. ¿Qué no entiendes de "No quiero escucharte justo ahora"? Vete al diablo, Samu.

—No iré y me vas a escuchar —declaró Osamu con expresión firme—. Yo sé que estás enojado, pero… 

La risita ahogada de Atsumu lo interrumpió. Lo contempló con fijeza y notó al instante que en la expresión de su gemelo no había nada de gracioso. 

—¿Enojado? ¿Piensas que solo estoy enojado? Bueno, sí lo estoy, pero ¿cómo crees que me sentiría después de darme cuenta que me estuviste guardando algo así durante todo este tiempo? 

—En realidad, no fue hace mucho tiempo. Sunarin y yo empezamos a salir hace dos semanas… 

De nuevo, la risa entrecortada de Atsumu lo detuvo. Este negó con la cabeza. 

—Dos semanas… ¡Me estuviste ocultando tu relación durante dos semanas, Samu! ¡¿Crees que voy a estar contento con algo así?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me ocultaste eso?! —escupió el rubio, acercándose hasta él y sostenerlo por el cuello de la camisa. Demonios, eso era algo que siempre había fastidiado a Osamu—. ¡¿Siquiera pensabas decírmelo?!

Osamu arrugó las cejas, apretando los puños a los lados para no sentir el impulso de empujar a su hermano. Lo que menos quería era pelear en medio de la calle —aunque no había nadie alrededor a excepción de una viejita sentada en la entrada de su casa masticando tabaco—. 

—Sí te lo iba a decir, solo que… no quería que te pusieras intenso con el tema. Cuando Aran-san y Kita-san comenzaron a salir fuiste todo un fastidio durante una semana entera y no quería eso, a Suna… 

Se detuvo abruptamente al notar la expresión que Atsumu estaba haciendo. Rayos, jamás se imaginó que su gemelo podía lucir de aquella forma. Y de nuevo, ese asqueroso sentimiento de culpa lo llenó por completo.

Atsumu deslizó las manos que lo sostenían hasta que cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Tú… solo asumiste que sería un fastidio para ti y no quisiste decirme, ¿es eso? —farfulló Atsumu, bajando el tono de voz—. ¿En serio soy tan basura que lo primero que pensaste es que sería intenso con ustedes? ¿De verdad eso es lo que piensas de mí? 

Osamu apretó la boca, sin querer contestar. Y eso hizo que Atsumu emitiera una risita mientras sacudía la cabeza. 

—Wow, no lo puedo creer… —susurró el rubio, inclinando los hombros. Osamu sentía que debía decir algo, mas su boca parecía estar pegada—. Ya, de acuerdo, admito que con Aran-san y Kita-san fui algo molesto, ¡pero no fue siempre así! ¡Me alegré mucho por ellos y hasta les regalé unas almohadas de "Sí" y "No"! Yo sé que puedo ser pesado en ciertas ocasiones… 

—La mayoría del tiempo —corrigió Osamu, rodando los ojos.

Se ganó un gruñido de parte del rubio, mas después la expresión de este cambio a una más suave. Hizo una leve mueca con los labios y se rascó la mejilla. 

—Pero… yo me habría alegrado mucho por ustedes, sabes —farfulló Atsumu, mirándolo con la mirada ceñuda—. ¡Sí, probablemente los habría fastidiado un poco, pero eso no significa que no estaría contento por ustedes!

Osamu tragó saliva, percibiendo que la carga que traía encima se iba despejando ahora que por fin estaban hablando. Aunque la culpa no dejaba de martillarle la mente.

—Yo sé que nos la pasamos peleando la mayoría del tiempo, pero… —Atsumu se detuvo, sacudiendo la pierna para patear una piedrecita que había en medio de ellos—. ¡P-pero, Samu, son este tipo de cosas de las que me quiero enterar primero! ¡No quiero oírlo de nadie más ni por error, quisiera que pudieras confiar lo suficiente en mí como para que me cuentes estas cosas! P-porque… si es importante para ti, también lo es para mí.

Atsumu se detuvo, respirando agitado. Finalmente, había hecho contacto visual con él y lo miraba con expectativa, esperando ansioso una respuesta de su parte. 

Y fue ahí que Osamu se dio cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, se había comportado más idiota que su gemelo. 

Atsumu podía ser egoísta, tonto y mentiroso. Pero, cuando se trataba de las cosas que a Osamu le importaban, siempre lo había apoyado. Su hermano era el tipo de persona que se preocupaba sinceramente por las personas preciadas para él y eso lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

Ahora comprendía a plenitud por qué se había enojado tanto con él en aquel momento. Y lo más probable es que no fuera enojo puro. Estaba seguro de que el sentimiento que primaba en su hermano era decepción. 

Y decepción hacia sí mismo, de seguro. Por no ser el tipo de hermano en el que se podía confiar en todo momento. O eso era lo que Osamu le había hecho creer.

Suspiró de forma audible, sorprendiendo a Atsumu. 

—Lo siento —susurró, viendo hacia un lado. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas y realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo de la forma adecuada—. Yo… sé que estuvo mal ocultártelo, así que… perdón, Tsumu. Y yo… sí confío en ti, solo que… Ya, lo siento, fui un completo tonto. 

El silencio fue la respuesta durante unos segundos, así que tragó saliva con lentitud. Sin embargo, después recibió una repentina palmada en la espalda y cuando alzó la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa resplandeciente de su hermano.

—Te perdono, grandísimo idiota —le contestó Atsumu, dándole una leve patada en la pierna—. ¡Pero ten en cuenta que lo hago porque soy demasiado compasivo y tu expresión de antes daba pena! De hecho, te perdoné muy rápido.

Osamu alzó las cejas, pensando que la expresión de su hermano de unas horas atrás también daba mucha lastima. Aunque era algo que se guardaría para sí mismo. 

—Sí, sí. Eres genial, Tsumu —murmuró Osamu, indicando con la cabeza hacia adelante—. Vamos a casa, tonto. 

La expresión de suficiencia del rubio le demostró a Osamu que el tema ya había quedado zanjado, por lo que prosiguió su camino. Aunque ya podía continuar con más tranquilidad. 

No esperaba para llegar a casa y contarle todo a su precioso novio por teléfono. Ah, ya ansiaba escuchar su voz de nuevo. 

—Idiota —replicó Atsumu en un gruñido, mas lo siguió detrás y corrió hasta caminar lado a lado.

—Descerebrado —respondió Osamu.

—Imbécil. 

—Subnormal.

—Y entonces, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas saliendo con Sakusa? 

Atsumu se detuvo de improviso, volteando a ver a Osamu con los ojos ampliados. 

—¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo supiste eso…? —farfulló el rubio, su rostro tornándose rojizo. Osamu no contestó al instante y solo le enseñó una sonrisa burlona a su gemelo—. Samu idiota… ¡de nuevo andas revisando mis mensajes! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de agarrar mi celular sin permiso?!

—Sabes, estoy tan ofendido justo ahora que mejor te voy a ignorar —canturreó Osamu con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios, continuando su camino con serenidad—. Adiós.

—¡Samu! ¡No me dejes hablando solo, carajo! 

Osamu no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y eso hizo enfurecer aún más al rubio, quien correteaba detrás de él mientras manoteaba ofendido. La mejor arma contra un Atsumu enojado era ignorarlo y bueno, esa era su venganza. Disfrutaría en torturarlo por un rato más. 

Atsumu posiblemente era el idiota más grande que Osamu jamás había conocido —y con el que, lastimosamente, le tocaba vivir—, pero él mismo tampoco se quedaba atrás. Porque cuando se trataba de su hermano era inevitable no ponerse a la par y seguirlo en las tonterías que hacía. 

Sin embargo, él estaba bien con eso. Porque así eran ellos, eran ese tipo de hermanos. Y sin importar lo que sucediera, aquel hecho nunca cambiaría. Después de todo, tuvo el infortunio de nacer el mismo día que aquel zopenco. Sus vidas estaban ligadas hasta sus últimos suspiros.

Osamu sonrió viendo hacia adelante y escuchando de fondo los gritos molestos de Atsumu. 

Sí, ya todo estaba bien. 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Como dicen por ahí, es mejor tarde que nunca y aquí traigo un oneshot en honor al cumpleaños de los gemelos más hermosos del mundo 🎉❤️❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Amo AMO muchísimo a los Miya, no soy capaz de explicar con palabras lo mucho que los amo así que necesitaba hacerles algo para este día sí o sí uwu Es algo corto y pendejo pero bueno /o\ Y también aproveché para meter algunas de mis shipps favs uwu 
> 
> Gracias a cualquier personita curiosa que entre por aquí a leer❤️ Nos leemos en otra ocasión!


End file.
